Choices
by rogue-x-men
Summary: okay this is my first fic and it's kind of a Scott/Rogue/Evan sort of thing also has kitty/kurt *complete*
1. The Accident or not....

Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men Evolution

Scott Summers shook his head in disbelief. "Please say this is a all a bad dream."

"Scott calm down. It may not even be them. It could be someone else."

"But they said two males and one female in the car."

"Someone would have contacted us if it was like them, right?" Kitty Pryde asked.

Three other teens walked into the mansion. "That was just weird." Evan Daniels said.

"Ja, I'll say." Kurt Wagner said in agreement.

"Ya'll were just jealous it didn` happen to ya." Rogue said.

The three teens jumped off they're butts and ran towards the door. "You're okay!"

"Yeah, we're fine." Evan said as Logan, Ororo Munroe, and Professor Charles Xavier entered the room.

Scott sighed with relief and gave Rogue a hug. "You had us all worried.

Rogue didn't hug Scott back. She pulled out of his grasp and kind of hid behind Evan and Kurt. "Is he okay?"

"He's fine Rogue." Xavier said. "There was a news report on a car accident with two males and one female."

"In other words these three let they're imaginations get away with themselves." Logan said.

"Yeah we were like totally worried about you." Kitty said.

"Vow she vas vorried about me." Kurt said grinning.

"She said all of us dude." Evan said. "Yeah, we tried to call but the car phone wasn't charged."

"Well, we're all glad you three are all right." Ororo said smiling at her nephew. "Are you hungry?"

"We had pizza." Rogue and Evan said as Kurt said. "Ja."

"You're always hungry." Jean said.

Kurt grinned a toothy grin. "I'm a growing boy."

"Yeah growing more annoying by the minute." Rogue said.

"Well, like how was the movie?" Kitty asked her roommate.

"It was good, `cept we had five people behind us tossin` popcorn."

Evan chuckled and took a piece of popcorn out of Rogue's hair and tossed it in the garbage. "Yeah, seems we brought some home with us too."

"Ah'm goin` to take a shower." Rogue said heading upstairs.

"I call it next." Evan said.

"Vhat about me?" Kurt asked with a mouth full of food.

"Eat your food." Kitty told him.

"You all right kid?" Logan asked a pale-faced Scott.

"Yeah, just was worried that's all." He said as his face went back to his normal color.

"Well, they're fine." Jean said reassuring Scott. "Come on we have school tomorrow."

The Brotherhood were all laughing when they entered the house. "Danielle's looked like he was going to kill all of us." Peitro said.

"Maybe he and Roguey were on a date and Kurt was they're chaperone." Lance chuckled.

"Right Rogue on a date?" Tabitha asked laughing. "That's a laugh. She can't touch anyone and she's on a date?"

Todd grinned. "But they still look kind of cute together." The four looked at Todd in disgust and went to they're rooms. "Yo what I say?"

"So Rogue like what good things happened?" Kitty asked sitting on her bed as Rogue sat on her own.

"Well the movie was good it was kind of weird, but Evan an` Kurt picked it out." Rogue said. "We went for dinner first an` Kurt was himself eatin`. Evan an` ah kind of pretended we didn` know him."

"Well, what do you think of like him"

"He's was really nice." She smiled. "But ah'm still not quite over Scott."

Kurt smiled as he leaned against the door and listened to Kitty and Rogue talking. He couldn't believe Rogue had a crush on Evan, he knew about her crush on Scott since everyone but Scott did. "What are you doing?"

Kurt turned his head and smiled. "Vell I vas just..."

"Listening to they're conversation?" Scott asked.

The door opened and Scott fell. "What are ya'll doin` outside our room?" Rogue asked.

"Yeah like can't we get any privacy?" Kitty echoed.

"I was wondering what Kurt was doing with his ear plastered to your door." Scott said.

Rogue and Kitty exchanged looks and glared at Kurt. "What all did you ear fuzzy boy?"

"An` tell the truth or mah glove comes off."

"Everything." Kurt said teleporting out of the hallway."

"What's going on?" Jean asked as she came out of her room and Evan came out of his.

"Kurt was eavesdropping on Rogue and Kitty." Scott said.

"Blue elf better keep hidden if he knows what's good for him." Rogue said.

Kurt appeared behind Jean scaring her. "Better be nice to the cute fuzzy dude or I'll tell."

"You wouldn` dare."

Kurt grinned at Rogue. "He like totally would tell." Kitty said.

"What do ah hafta do to keep ya quiet?"

"Keep the Brotherhood away from me tomorrow at school."

Rogue sighed. "Fine."

"What can't he say?" Evan asked.

"Nothin`."

"Come on we got to get up early." Scott said.

Rogue looked at Jean and saw her looking at her. "Jean don` go readin` mah mind."

"Well, it was kind of loud and I think you two would look cute together." She said smiling as she went to bed.

"What?" Scott and Evan asked confused. "Who?"

"Ah'm goin` to bed." Rogue said shutting the door on a confused Scott and Evan.

"Come on Kurt, we're going to leave without you!" Scott yelled from his car.

"He can just like teleport there." Kitty suggested.

"Professor won't let him." Jean said.

Kurt teleported and ended up in Rogue's lap. "Hi."

"Kurt get off Rogue and sit down." Scott said looking in his mirror.

Kurt teleported and appeared next to Kitty. "Vet's go."

Rogue glared at Kurt as he smiled. "Don't forget your promise."

"Ah won` forget."

"Yo there they are." Todd said seeing Scott's car pull in.


	2. A dance?

"This should be fun." Lance said walking over. "Hey X-Geeks."

"What do you want Lance?" Scott asked grabbing his keys as they piled out of his car.

"We were just wondering how they enjoyed the movies." Peitro said grinning.

"It vas fine, but we couldn't pay attention to it." Kurt said.

"Yo, you had to make sure Rogue and Evan kept they're distance right?" Todd asked smiling.

Rogue stepped towards Todd who stepped back and went behind Fred. "Watch is swamp breath."

"You wouldn't want to get into a fight here would you Roguey?" Fred asked chuckling.

"Come on, ignore them." Scott said putting his hand on Rogue's shoulder.

Kurt looked at his friend and saw his eyes widened. "Vell, come on Rogue. You have to keep you promise to me."

Rogue glared at the Brotherhood. "Fine." She said going into the school with the other behind her.

"Jean like why is Scott being so protective of Rogue suddenly?" Kitty asked as they got they're lunch trays.

"I'm not sure." Jean said shaking her head. "He's blocking his mind from me some how."

"Rogue vhy are you sitting here? You never sit vith us?" Kurt asked as he and Evan put they're trays down.

"Ah hafta keep mah promise don` ah?" She asked.

"Well, you can sit here whenever you want." Evan said sitting next to her.

"Well, a nice surprise." Jean said smiling. "It's about time too."

"About time for what?" Scott asked.

Jean turned her head. "For Rogue to sit and have lunch with us. She usually sits by herself or with Risty."

"Risty's out sick today." Rogue said as Scott at on the other side of her.

Kurt had a bad feeling about this. He was sitting between Jean and Rogue, while Rogue was between Scott and Evan. Both guys she liked. Kurt knew Evan liked Rogue since he met her, but he wasn't sure about Scott. "Vell vhat new zis going on around school?"

"The Spring Dance is like coming up." Kitty said.

"Right, I have a feeling Duncan's going to ask me though." Jean said glancing at Scott.

"You going?" Evan asked Rogue.

She shook her head. "Last time ah went to a dance I touched somebody."

"Was that like before we met you?" Kitty asked.

Rogue nodded. "Yea, it was."

"But you have to go." Kurt insisted.

"Ah don` know. Ah'll think about it."

"Good cause a dance won't be good without you being there." Evan said smiling at her and she smiled back.

"What about you Scott?" Jean asked noticing he was being quiet.

"Oh I don't know. Tammi is trying to get me to ask her." He said. _But I really wish it was Rogue trying to_, he thought. 


	3. Jealousy Brewing

"Vell, I'm planning on asking a cute girl but I'm not sure what she'll say." Kurt said.

"And who would that like be?" Kitty asked.

Kurt smiled at her. "Vell how about it?"

"And I was hoping Lance would ask me first." Kitty teased. "I'd like totally would love to go with you Kurt."

Kurt sighed with relief as the other laughed. "Well, one happy couple." Jean said smiling. "Now maybe the four of us can go together."

"Ah don` think so Jean." Rogue said shaking her head. "If ah was goin` ah'm not walkin` in a dance with ya."

"Well what if it was with me?" Evan asked.

"It's a possibility." She told him.

Scott rolled his eyes. "So anything else good to talk about besides the dance which is in a month may I remind you guys."

Jean looked at Scott and couldn't figure out why he was getting so upset. "Sure, well what do you want to talk about?"

"Vho were those people in the accident?" Kurt asked.

"It was like in the paper this morning Mr. Logan said. Some kids from the next like city over. They're totally okay though."

"We'll have to find a way to keep that car phone charged all the time." Scott said. "I was really worried about you." He told Rogue.

"Thanks Scott, ah think." She said glancing at Jean who shrugged.

Evan shot Scott a nasty look and Scott only smiled in return. "Well, I'm done." Evan said.

Rogue looked at his tray. "Ya hardly ate anythin` on it."

Evan shrugged. "I'll eat later."

Rogue gave him a look. "Now."

"Rogue..."

"Evan... sit." She said grabbing his sleeve and pulled him back down.

Evan sighed. "Fine, I'll eat."

"Good."

At that moment Scott wished he had telekinesis like Jean has, so he could make Evan's pop explode in his face. He's have to go change, leaving Rogue to him. "Rogue you can't force him to eat."

"Well, he's goin` ta eat or he ain't leavin` the table."

"Vell dat works." Kurt chuckled grabbing some of Kitty's fries.

"Hey." She said smacking his hand.

"Sorry, Keety."

Jean smiled at them flirting. They had always flirted with each other, but never did anything about it. Both had shown jealously towards each other as well. She looked at the clock and sighed. "I have to talk to Mandy about the pep rally tomorrow." Rogue rolled her eyes and Kitty giggled. "Now we could do a cheer about you and the guy you like." Jean suggested.

Rogue glared at Jean. "Ya wouldn` dare."

Jean only smiled and left the table with his things and her empty tray. "Well, if Risty's not there tomorrow you can sit with us." Scott told her.

"Ah'll keep that in mind."

"I wonder what is like on they're minds." Kitty said causing them all to turn they're head and look at the Brotherhood table. 

"Ah don` think ah wanna know." Rogue said. "But Lance'll be jealous of you goin` ta the dance with Kurt." She quickly covered her mouth. "Oops."

Scott chuckled. "Don't worry about it Rogue. I can probably get Paul to take Tammi to the dance."

"Leaving you to take who exactly?" Evan asked.

"Just a girl."

"That's like a song by 'No Doubt' isn't it?" Kitty asked.

Rogue nodded. "Ya play it almost regularly."

"Well, I have to like try to block out your music."

"Mah music ain't that bad."

"Way too much head banging."

"I like Rogue's music, well most of the time if she isn't trying to out do my own." Evan said.

Rogue shrugged. "Well ya don` have a roommate."

"Like tell me about it."

"I'll be your roommate if you want." Kurt said grinning.

Kitty and Rogue exchanged looks. "We're done."


	4. Oops

Lance shook his head. "I wonder what they're talking about."

"You're probably just curious on if Kitty has a date to the dance or not." Todd chuckled

"Kurt probably already asked her." Peitro said. "Wonder who Rogue will pick. Summers or Daniels?"

"Why do you care?" Fred asked.

"Cause I want to know whom the loser will be." He chuckled. "Look at both of them. They're both trying to get Rogue's attention, practically giving death glares at each other."

Lance glanced over and smiled. "You're right. Let's go make it worse."

"How?" Todd asked.

"Well, one of us will ask Rogue to the dance."

"And see which one of those two will use they're power first on us?" Peitro asked shaking his head. "No way."

"This'll be fun." Lances said walking over to they're table.

Rogue looked up and groaned. "Better hide Kitty."

"Huh?" She asked seeing Lance. "Yikes."

"Hey Kitty."

"Um.. like hi Lance."

"I was wondering if you heard about the dance coming in about a month?"

"Yeah I kind of like heard of it from somewhere."

Rogue looked and saw Kurt's face turn a bit red and bit her lip to keep from giggling. "Well, would you like to go with me?"

"That's a nice offer Lance, but Kurt already asked me and I said yes." Kitty said.

Lance's face fell and glared at Kurt. "Well, no problem." He said looking at Rogue and smiled at her. "How about it Roguey?"

"How `bout what?"

"You and me, the dance?"

"Ah don` think so."

"Why no one asked you yet?"

"I did." Kurt said speaking up. "I asked her last night, but she turned me down."

"You like did?" Kitty asked shocked and confused.

Rogue gently kicked Kitty's leg. "Yes he did."

"Oh, must have been when I was like somewhere else in the mansion."

"So if you're going with me then whom are you planning on going with, Roguey?"

"Why do ya care Lance?"

"Just looking out for a Brotherhood member."

"Ah quiet, `member?"

"Right, you quit to be closer to..." He grinned. "Well if you change your mind you know the number."

"He is like so annoying." Kitty said rubbing her leg. "Ow, that like hurt too."

Rogue shrugged. "Sorry, but ah had ta."

Evan looked at Kurt. "When did you ask rogue to the dance exactly?"

"I didn't." He said shaking his head. "Just to get Lance away."

"It's true, besides ah wouldn` be alive if he had, Kitty would have killed me."

"I would like not."

"Well, the bells going to ring." Scott said standing up and stretched. "Come on Rogue, we got English next."

Rogue sighed. "Joy."

Evan sighed as Rogue and Scott took off. "She still likes him huh?"

Kitty nodded. "But she said she's like trying to totally get over him. She likes you." She said quickly covering her mouth.

Kurt groaned. "There goes my protection the rest ov the day."

"Not if she like doesn't find out I blabbed."

Evan smiled. "Well, at least we have one reason of why Scott's being jealous."


	5. Fine, I won't ask her

Kurt smiled. "Vell I think you should ask her before he does."

"You think she'll say yes?" Evan asked.

Kitty smiled and nodded. "Like defiantly."

"Hey Scott." Tammi said smiling as she walked over towards him. She shot Rogue a look. "Do you mind?" She asked grabbing Scott's arm an pulled him away.

Rogue sighed. "Great."

"Hey Rogue."

"Oh hey Risty."

"So how was the movies?"

"Fine, but we got more popcorn then we needed." She said glaring as the Brotherhood walked down the hall.

"Oh those guys are a cheep thrill." Risty giggled. "So Evan ask you yet or Scott?"

"Lance did."

Risty's mouth hung open. "What?"

"Yeah, right after Kitty told him Kurt already asked her."

"You didn't say yes did you?" Rogue shook her head. "Good, see you later."

Rogue sighed as she entered the class room and took her normal seat. Scott looked over at her. "Sorry about before?"

"Don` worry `bout it. So did ya ask her?"

"Ask how?" Scott's friend Paul asked.

"Scott was sayin` Tammi's hintin` for him to ask her to the Spring Dance." Rogue said.

Paul chuckled. "Poor Scott."

Scott shot Paul a look. "No I didn't ask her. I was planning on getting you to ask her."

"Me?" Paul asked shaking his head. "No way Scott. sorry dude, but Tammi is just to much of an air head for me."

Rogue giggled. "He's gotta a point ya know."

"You going Rogue?"

"Ah'm not sure yet."

"You should, it'll be tons of fun."

Rogue gave Paul a look. "Why would ya care?"

"Well I heard Duncan was asking Jean so Scott should ask you to make Jean jealous."

Rogue looked down at her desk and didn't say anything. Scott took his notebook and hit Paul over the head. "Anyone ever tell you that you talk too much?"

Paul rubbed his head. "Fine, I won't ask her."


	6. Sure, ah'll go with ya....

"Good." Scott said under his breath as class began.

"Hey Risty, can I talk to you for a second?" Evan asked.

"Sure, talk away." she said smiling.

"I was um.. I mean..."

"You want to know if Rogue's been asked by any one to the dance yet, preferably by the name of Scott Summers?"

Evan chuckled. "Well, yeah."

Risty smiled. "She hasn't been asked by any one but Lance she said during lunch. Want me to ask her for you?"

"No, that's okay." He said. "Thanks Risty."

"Any time." She said as she saw Rogue walking down the hall by herself. "Ask her now." She said seeing Scott come out of a class room with his friend Paul. "I'll distract Scott."

"But..." Evan started but Risty was gone.

"Hey Evan." Rogue said. "What's Risty doin` now?"

He shook his head. "No idea. Hey Rogue can I ask you something?"

Rogue felt her heart doing cart wheels hoping he'd ask her. "Sure."

"Do you um.. that is if no one has asked you yet did you want to go to the dance with me?"

Rogue smiled. "I'd love to."

"You would?" He asked pretending to be shocked.

She nodded. "Sure."

He sighed with relief. "Good, I was afraid you'd say no."

"Hey Scott and Paul." Risty said standing in they're way.

"Um.. hey Risty." Scott said. "How's it going?"

"Pretty good right now to tell you the truth." She said taking a quick glance over at Evan and Rogue talking.

"Risty will you tell Mr. Over-Protective here that guys will ask Rogue to the dance." Paul said.

Risty looked at Scott. "Guys will ask Rogue to the dance, in fact I believe one is right now."

Scott looked around Risty and narrowed his eyes under his glasses. Evan was talking with Rogue right now. "Just my luck."

"Well you can always ask Jean, you know if Rogue didn't say no to Evan, of course I think she did." She said walking off.

"Well you can always ask Tammi." Paul said making a face as they both walked over towards Rogue and Evan. "Hey Rogue."

"Oh hi Paul." She said. "Scott talk ya into askin` Tammi ta the dance yet?"

Paul shook his head. "Scott may be my best friend and I'd do almost anything to help him out but to take that airhead off his hands, this is when you remember the almost anything part and it doesn't fit in there."

Scott shrugged. "I can always find someone. How about you Evan?"

Evan shook his head. "Sorry Scott, I got a date already." He said smiling at Rogue.

"You're going with him?" Scott asked.

"Well, he did ask me first, well Lance doesn` really count."

_Now why didn't I ask her in English_, he thought angrily.


	7. We only got some ice cream...

The bell rang and school let out. Rogue and Evan decided to walk home since Scott pretty much refused to let Evan in his car. "You think he's jealous?" Evan asked her.

Rogue shrugged. "Ah don` know why he would be. If he wanted ta ask me to the dance he could have during English."

Evan nodded. "True, but I'm happy I asked you first." He said taking her gloves hand into his own.

Rogue smiled at hi. "Ah am too."

Jean looked at Scott while he was driving. "Why didn't you wait for Rogue or Evan?"

"I'm sure they could get they're own ride or use the bus." He told her.

"Are you like still mad cause Evan asked Rogue to the dance before you did?" Kitty asked.

Jean shot Scott a look. "That's why you're so grouchy?"

Scott shrugged. "Guess I could always asked Tammi."

"It von't be the same." Kurt said as Kitty put her hand over his mouth. "Like keep quiet."

"What do you mean it won't be the same, Kurt?" Scott asked.

"Vell you and Evan vill be fighting over Rogue now."

"Just like you and Lance fighting over Kitty?" Jean asked.

Kurt smiled sheepishly as Kitty blushed. "Ja."

Evan and rogue had decided to stop for some ice cream on they're way home. Meaning they were an hour later then the others were. "Where were you two?" Ororo asked them as they entered the mansion.

"Sorry Auntie O, but we decided to get some ice cream on the way home." Evan told her.

Ororo looked and saw her nephew and Rogue were holding hands and nodded. "All right, just let me know next time."


	8. I want to kiss you

"We will Auntie O." Evan said smiling as they went into the kitchen to finish they're cones.

Ororo smiled as she went upstairs into the professors office. "They're home now."

He nodded. "Thank you Ororo. I was quite worried about those two when they didn't return with the others."

"I'll let the kids know." She said shutting the door behind her to let him go back to his work.

Kitty looked up when Ororo entered the room. "Are they home?"

She nodded. "They're in the kitchen eating ice cream."

"We have ice cream?" Kurt asked.

"No they got some on the way home from school."

"Well, at least they're okay." Jean said glancing at Scott who was looking out the window.

"Right." He said.

"Kurt where are you like going?" Kitty asked.

"To try and steal Rogue and Evan's ice cream." He said teleporting out of the room and into the kitchen. "Vhat did you bring me?"

"Well, you know blue dude if you had came with us you could have had some ice cream too." Evan said chuckling.

"Rogue you love the fuzzy dude right?"

"Sorry Kurt, all gone." She said.

Kurt pouted. "Vouldn't even save some for the fuzzy dude."

"Sorry Kurt, next time we'll bring you with us okay." Evan said smiling. "But since we didn't have a ride and missed the bus we took the long way home."

"Ya wouldn` know why Scott didn` wait for us would ya Kurt?" Rogue asked.

Kurt hesitated. "Ja, but I can't say."

"We can always get it out of him." Evan whispered to Rogue who nodded.

"Um.. bye." Kurt said teleporting out of the kitchen.

"Never thought ah'd see him move out of the kitchen so quickly."

"Well?" Kitty asked as Kurt teleported back into the room.

"No ice cream for the fuzzy dude." He pouted.

"We'll get some ice cream later." Jean told him.

No one had noticed that Scott had left the room and headed down towards the kitchen. He stood at the frame of the door listening and watching Evan and Rogue. "So Rogue kept in all secrecy when did you realize your powers?" Evan asked taking out a can of soda and tossed her one.

Rogue chuckled. "Ya don` wanna hear `bout that."

"Sure I do, I wasn't part of the team yet."

Rogue sighed. "Ah lived with Irene mah keeper kind of like a mother ta me and she told me ah had ta keep mah body covered at all times cause of some skin problem. Ah was at a dance when this football guy Cody asked me to dance, we started dancin` and got bumped into. Cody went ta help me up when his skin brushed mine and ah was so confused. Ah also ended up gettin` Kurt's power and your aunts."

"So you never got Logan's Scott's Kitty's Jean's or the professors powers?"

"Ah've had Scott's power an` Jean's before."

"And the Brotherhood?"

"Just Mystique's, Peitro's an` Fred's powers."

"When you take powers you take memories right?"

Rogue nodded. "It isn` all that great."

"Well what am I thinking of right now?" Evan asked her smiling.

"That's Jean's job."

"I'm thinking of kissing you."

"Ah can` Evan, ah mean mah power an`..."

Evan smiled and grabbed Rogue's hands. "One day we'll try and find a way for you to control your power and then I'll kiss you."

Scott was half tempted to take off his glasses and just blast Evan out of the kitchen, but didn't afraid he would hurt Rogue. He took a deep breath and entered the kitchen. "Hey."

"Hi Scott." Rogue said jumped and turned around.

"Didn't mean to scare you Rogue."


	9. Do you really like her?

Rogue smiled. "It's okay."

"Heard you got some ice cream." Scott said.

"Yeah, we didn't have a ride home so I treated the both of us." Evan said moving next to Rogue.

"Well, you usually ride your skateboard and Kitty wanted to get home, mostly to get away from Lance."

Rogue looked at Evan and then at Scott noticing some major tension between both of them. "Okay you two talk about ice cream and I'll go do my homework." She said leaving the kitchen.

"What is your problem Scott?" Evan asked after Rogue left.

"I don't have a problem, you do."

"Oh really? Could it be Mr. Popular didn't get the girl this time. You had the entire time you met Rogue to ask her out or something, but you never did. Never even noticed she liked you a lot, until now. When you got competition of Rogue liking someone other then you."

Scott smirked. "I doubt that I would ever be jealous of you Evan, a city kid who shoots spikes out of his body."

"At least I can look at Rogue and see her in color then just red, shades." Evan said.

Jean and Kitty exchanged looks listening to Evan and Scott's arguing. Rogue was in her room blaring her stereo oblivious to what was happening down stairs. "What do we like do now?" Kitty asked.

Jean sighed. "I'm not sure Kitty, but those two are planning on fight for Rogue's attention, I think we should borrow Evan's camera and let them watch it once the dance is over."

Kitty nodded. "Who are you like going with to the dance?"

"Duncan asked me, and I said yes."

"Now we only have to like get Scott a date."

"He'll end up asking Tammi, I know it." Jean said. "I'll talk with him later."

Rogue sighed trying to focus on her homework then on Evan and Scott. she had liked Scott for the longest times since she was still with the Brotherhood only Scott only thought of her as a friend and nothing more. She had recently began to like Evan more then a friend and it was obvious to her that he did too. Rogue didn't understand why Scott was getting so upset about her going to the dance with Evan. Was he jealous? She shook her head and closed her book. She couldn't do homework now.

Jean took a deep breath and walked into the kitchen. "Okay you two break it up."

"He started! I did not! You did!" Evan and Scott said angrily in unison

"Look Kitty you stay here with Evan and talk with him and I'll talk with Scott in the living room.

Kitty nodded. "Like okay."

"What do you want Jean?" Scott asked slouching on the couch.

"I want to know why you're acting like a jerk. Evan's your friend and so is Rogue. Do you guys realize what you're probably putting her through arguing over her?"

Scott sighed. "I should have asked Rogue when I had the chance to."

Jean sighed. "Scott, I want a serious answer. Are you pretending to like Rogue because Evan really likes her or because you do like her?"

"I do like her Jean." Scott said looking at her. "You know that."

She nodded. "Then I suggest you tell her how you feel. Rogue still has feelings for you, I saw that."

"And does she have feelings for Evan?"

"Yes, but her feelings for you are stronger. She'll never stop not liking you Scott."

"So like are you good at dancing at all?" Kitty asked.

Evan chuckled. "I guess so. Kitty why are you asking me all these questions about the dance?"

"I'm just like totally curious, that's all." She giggled.

Ororo entered the kitchen. "I'll have to ask you two to leave so I can start dinner."

Both nodded and went into the living room but the opposite side of the room from Jean and Scott. Jean and Kitty shrugged when they saw Evan and Scott give each other a death glare.

"Kurt yer dead!" They heard from upstairs.

"But Rogue, I thought you vere Keety."

They saw Kurt teleport in and hide behind the couch. "Kurt like what did you do to Rogue?" Kitty asked confused.

"I scared her."

"How?" Jean asked.

"He teleported behind me and gave me a hug with this." Rogue said entering the living room with a fake mouse in her hand.

Kitty glared at Kurt. "You were going to like scare me with that?"

"Ja."


	10. Do you regret me asking you to the dance...

Kitty looked up at Rogue. "Go ahead and like kill him."

Rogue smiled. "It'll mean ya won` have a date ta the dance."

"I can like always go with Lance." She giggled.

"Hey!" Kurt said teleporting next to Kitty. "You don't mean that do you Keety?"

"If you apologize to Rogue I'll take it like back."

Kurt smiled and kissed Kitty's hand making her blush and teleported next to Rogue. "Please forgive the cute fuzzy blue dude

Rogue sighed, "Fine, but ya owe me one."

Kurt grinned. "She digs the fuzzy dude."

"I'm pretending I didn't hear that." Jean said.

Scott shook his head. "I got some homework to do." He said going to his room.

Rogue glanced after him. "He okay?"

"He'll be fine." Jean told her.

"Rogue want to go for a walk?" Evan asked.

"Sure."

Jean looked over at Kitty who shrugged. Evan obviously hadn't listened to what Kitty had talked to him about. Or cared if he was killing Scott by being around Rogue. Kurt smiled and sat next to Kitty. "So vhat can ve do until dinner?"

"Hey Rogue." Evan said.

"Yes?" She asked him.

"Um.. do you regret me asking you to the dance?"

"No why would ya think that?"

"Cause of Scott."

Rogue sighed as they sat on a bench. "If Scott had wanted ta go with me to the dance he had his chance to ask me in English class, but he didn` so ah'm glad ya did instead. Ah guess ah was tired of waitin` fer him ta notice me like he does ta Jean or any other girl at school."

"I'm sure lots of guys notice you Rogue, they're just afraid to ask you out cause you don't get close to any one."

"It's kind of hard ta when ya can` touch anyone."

Evan sighed and took Rogue's hand. "I don't care about that you know, well not much but still. We can find a way around it."

"Ah hope so."

Scott watched Rogue and Evan talk from his bedroom window. He already had his homework done, he just needed an excuse to get out of the room. Not away from Rogue, but away from everyone else. He looked over at his phone and sighed. "Might as well get it over with." He said dialing Tammi's number.

"Hello?" Her voice answered.

"Yeah Tammi this is Scott."

"Like hi Scott." She said in her flirty voice.

"I was wondering if you didn't have a date to the dance if you'd go with me?"

"I'd love to." She said happily. "Thanks for asking me. I was afraid your friend Paul would ask me."

Scott chuckled. "Yeah, well Paul will just have to find someone else."

"I'll let you know later on my dress, bye."

"Bye." He said smiling as he hung up the phone.

"So any idea what color your dress will be yet?" Evan asked.

Rogue giggled. "If ah had it mah way it would be black, but since Kitty an` Jean talked me into goin` dress shoppin` with them ah'm not sure." She glanced up at the mansion as saw Scott talking on the phone.

"You okay?" Evan asked.

"Yeah, looks like Scott asked Tammi."

Evan turned his focus towards the mansion to Scott's window. He saw Scott hang up the phone. "Looks like it." 


	11. Cleaning Rogue's Room

Rogue sighed as she started to clean up her side of the room. She didn't know why, but for once she wanted it to look neat and tidy, mostly like Kitty's side. Dinner was very awkward for her. Evan and Scott had both sat next to her causing her to be in the middle. She had to put up with they're glares they would send each other every two minutes or so. Jean had tried to help by taking her mind off of it, but wasn't very successful. Kitty and Kurt just stayed out of it. The grownups hadn't noticed the major friction between Scott and Evan or they chose not to. A knock at the door made Rogue jump. "Come in."

Scott opened her door. "You sure?"

"Ah'm sure."

Scott smiled as he entered the room. "Cleaning?"

"Ah figured ah put it off fer quite a bit now an` figured since ah had nothin` better ta do."

"I um.. asked Tammi to the dance."

"That's great. Ah mean ya two would look cute together."

"Yeah, same with you and Evan, I guess." He said.

"Did ya need somethin`, Scott?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Well, ya don` usually make social visits ta me."

"Oh, I well I guess I heard Kitty saying you were going to be cleaning your room and figured I'd come up and ask if you wanted any help."

Rogue thought for a second. "Sure, ah can use tha help, just don` touch the clothes. It would be kind of embarrassing."

Scott chuckled. "Okay, I promise to not touch any of your clothing."

"Good."

Evan smiled as he skated into the mansion. "Hey you've seen Rogue?"

"Yeah she's like cleaning her side of the room." Kitty said looking up.

"Thanks." He said picking up his board and headed upstairs. He stopped just before reaching her room when he heard giggling.

"Scott that's not fair."

"Why not?" He asked Scott asked.

Feeling extremely jealous he entered the room. "Problem Scott?"

Scott looked up and frowned. "None here Evan. Ever here of knocking?"

Rogue looked up and smiled. "Come on over here Evan. We're just lookin` at some pictures."

"What from?" He asked purposely kicking Scott's leg as he walked by and sat on the other side of Rogue's bed.

"Just some ah took of when ya'll were sleepin` an` figured ah'd make a collage or somethin` out of `em."

"You actually got a picture of Logan?" Evan asked chuckling.

"Ah took his last so if he caught me in his bedroom with a camera ya'll could develop the film even if ah was dead."

"Some how I don't think Logan would kill you. He seems to have a soft spot for you girls."

"Logan havin` a soft spot? Don` let him hear ya speakin` like that."


	12. I got the girl

"Well, what was you giggling about?" Evan asked Rogue.

"This picture of Kurt. Scott said he looked funny sleepin` an` ah was stickin` up fer him. Just don` let him know that."

"Well, your side of the room looks better then Kitty's side now." Scott said.

"Yeah, ah guess it does." Rogue said smiling. "Thanks fer ya help, Scott."

"Any time." He said smiling back at her.

"Anything else need done?" Evan asked taking Rogue's attention away form Scott.

"Ah just need ta get mah laundry done." She said as she stood up and picked up a basket full of clothes.

"How about some help?" He asked putting his arm around her shoulder.

"If ah wouldn` let Scott touch mah clothes while we were cleanin`, what makes ya think ah'd let ya help me with mah laundry?"

"Always worth a shot."

"Well thanks fer tha offer, Evan."

Kitty sighed as she didn't hear anything from upstairs. "Either they killed each other, Rogue touched them, or they're like all getting along."

Kurt nodded. "Vell, let's find out." He said bamfing himself and Kitty upstairs.

"Hey is like everything okay in here?" Kitty asked looking at her roommate and the two guys.

"Yea, everything's fine Kitty." Scott said standing up. "We had better get some sleep since we have a Danger Room session in the morning with Logan."

Kurt groaned. "Not again."

"Kurt it's not like ya couldn` use the exercise." Rogue told him heading near the door.

"Vell excuse me, Miss Don't-Share-Ice-Cream-Vith-The-Fuzzy-Dude."

"And we promised to get you some next time." Evan said.

"Vright, I forgot."

"Well, like I'm going to bed." Kitty said yawning. "If you turn the light on when you come in Rogue, like make sure you toss something over my head first."

"No problem, Kitty." She said heading downstairs to the laundry room.

Kitty looked and saw Kurt, Evan, and Scott still in her room. "Like out!"

"Dude she should be fun at the dance." Evan said chuckling softly.

"Ja, vell at least she's not going vith Lance." He said and looked at Scott. "I'm kind of surprised Taryn didn't ask you."

"Taryn's going with one of Duncan's friends. I got lucky on that part." He said as Kurt bamfed into his own room

"Well, I still got the girl." Evan said walking down the hall to his bedroom.

"Don't think you'll keep her." Scott said.

"I think I already won the battle, Scott." He said turning around and glared at his teammate.

"But not the war."

Jean who was standing on the other side of the bathroom door hearing this sighed heavily. "This is turning into a nightmare."


	13. Risty's got a date

"Watch out!" Jean yelled as some flying disks came towards them.

"Got them." Cyclops said destroying them with his beems.

He gasped as he saw a spike fly past his head. Turning he glared at Spyke. "You missed one." He said.

Rogue jumped over some swinging log and landed next to Shadowcat. "Can we get through this session without those two tryin` ta out do each other?"

"Admit it, you are like totally loving the attention." Shadowcat giggled.

"Not like this." She said as a spiked log headed towards them.

"Ladies need some help." Nightcrawler asked bamfing behind them, touched they're arms and bamfed out before the log could hit them. "Vell dat vas fun."

"Good work kids." Logan said ending the session.

"Whoa did he just say we did good work?" Evan asked.

"He did." Rogue told him. "Don` start gloatin' yet, we got school."

"And after school we're dress shopping, right?" Jean asked.

"Like totally." Kitty said grinning.

"Well you kids best hurry." Ororo said. "Breakfast is ready."

"This looks great Auntie O."

"Well, Logan said you kids did a great job in the danger room, although some stunts were dangerous." She added glancing at her nephew but didn't add anything else.

"Let's go team." Scott said after he and Kurt had cleaned the dishes since it was they're job that week. "Rogue you need a ride or is Risty coming?"

Rogue looked out. "Risty's givin` me a ride. See ya`ll later."

"Later Rogue." Evan said grinning as he grabbed his skateboard. "Catch you guys."

"Scott we need to talk later." Jean whispered to him as they got into his car and as Kitty and Kurt got into the backseat.

"So Scott is jealous of Evan taking you to the dance?" Risty asked pulling into the Bayville High parking lot.

"Yeah, ah guess ya can say that. Well everyone else is."

"Well, this is what you've always wanted. Scott's paying attention to you now."

"Yeah only cus ah'm goin` ta tha dance with Evan. An` besides Scott is goin` with Tammi ta tha dance."

"Because he couldn't go with you." Risty said. "You should have asked him in the first place."

"Ah know but ah like Evan."

"But you still like Scott." Risty pointed out.

"Don` try makin` this more complicated then it already is." Rogue warned her friend.

"Hey Risty, Rogue over here!"

They both looked at each other and then over at who was calling them. It was Lance. "Wonder what he wants." Rogue said.

"Let's go find out." Risty said walking towards him with Rogue following.

"Are ya sure `bout this?"

"Hey you used to live in the same house as him didn't you?"

"How` you know? Ah don` think ah told ya."

"Oh well I think I heard Lance talking to that Tabitha girl one day." Risty said hesitantly, but happy Rogue didn't catch it. "What did you need Lance?"

"Well, since rumor is that Rogue has a date to the dance with Daniels, how about you?" Lance asked smiling.

"You're asking me to the dance?" Risty asked.

"Well, yeah."

"Could this be only cus Kitty is goin` with Kurt?" Rogue asked slightly smiling.

"It don't matter Rogue." Risty said. "Sure I'll go with you."

Rogue looked at her friend in shock. Lance chuckled at her expression. "Something wrong there Roguey?"

"No nothin` is wrong, Lance. Come on Risty, we best get ta class."

"I can't believe you asked Risty, yo." Todd said.

"Yeah well, I can probably score a dance or two with Kitty if I'm lucky."


	14. Truth Be Told

Jean sighed as she looked at Scott. "You have to stop this."

"Stop what?" He asked grabbing his backpack.

"Pretending you have feelings for Rogue just because she's going to the dance with Evan."

Scott sighed and looked at her. "Jean, I'm not pretending okay. I've liked Rogue since that day she joined us and we found out Mystique was Principal Darkholme."

"And me?"

"I've always liked you Jean, but you were always around Duncan."

"And you were always around Taryn." She said chuckling softly as she smiled. "Guess our secret is out."

"Yea, but hey I'm glad we're friends you know."

"So am I."

"Well, here comes Tammi now and she doesn't look that happy about you talking to me."

Scott groaned and ran his fingers through his hair. "She's not happy when I talk to any girl."

"Hello, Scott." Tammi said in her normal flirtatious voice.

"Hi Tammi."

"Well, I'll let you two talk." Jean said smiling. "See you later Scott. Bye Tammi."

"Bye Jean." Scott said as Tammi glared after her not saying anything.

"So what's going on between you and Jean Grey?"

"Nothing we're friends."

"Sure, but I bet she wants to be more then friends. Same with her best friend Taryn. And that Goth girl Rogue. Scott I know you try to be nice to everyone, but please think of your reputation."

"My reputation?"

"Yes, you're one of the most popular guys at school, it's no wonder all these girls are after you. Duncan probably thinks of you as competition to being popular."

"Right." He said looking over and saw Rogue and Risty walk away from the Brotherhood talking.

"Hey Daniels, anything new?" Pietro asked appearing next to him and slammed his locker shut.

"Dude I still had books in there to get out." Evan said glaring at his enemy. "What do you want Maximoff?"

"Well, you're going to the dance with Roguey, right?"

"Yeah, so?"

"Well thought you should know you're double dating." He said running off.

"What?" Evan asked confused as he saw Rogue walk down the hall with Risty. "Rogue over here."

"Ah, the date wants to talk to you." Risty said smiling.

"Yea, but this double date thing is weird Risty." Rogue said walking over to Evan with her books in hand.

"I um.. just got a message from Maximoff, something about us double dating with someone?"

Rogue groaned. "Yea, Risty is goin` ta tha dance with Lance an` she wants ta double date with us. Ah mean if ya don` wanta ah can tell her."

Evan smiled. "Hey it's okay girl. As long as it's not with Maximoff and you're my date I'm fine by it." He said wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Ah'm glad `bout that."

Scott shut his locker to see Evan having his arms around Rogue's waist. Sadness filled his heart as well as jealousy wishing he could be Evan right now. Well, I could ask her to dance with me at least, he told himself.


	15. Shopping

"Oh my god, how about like this dress Rogue?" Kitty asked finding a long dark purple dress.

Rogue looked at it. "Ah guess."

Jean looked at it. "I think it looks perfect, go try it on."

"Do ah hafta?"

"Yes." Jean and Kitty told her handing her to dress and pushed her into the dressing room.

"If ah had known ya'll were goin` ta treat me like a Barbie doll, ah wouldn` have came."

"We like know." Kitty giggled tried on a cute blue dress as Jean tried on a green one.

The three girls exited they're dressing rooms at the same time to show each other they're dresses. All looking at each other eyes wide open in shock on how perfect the dress looked on the other person. "Buy it." They said in unison.

"Evan maybe you should stay away from Scott during the dance." Kurt suggested.

"I plan on it." Evan told him trying to do his homework. Rogue had went to the mall with Kitty and Jean after school to shop for they're dresses and he figured he'd have it all done for when she came home so they could spend time together. He knew if Scott had been near Rogue at the dance then he would probably try to take her away from him or something and he wasn't about to let that happen.

"I can't believe you're doubling vith Lance."

"Well, Risty's his date and she kind of talked Rogue into it. It's cool though."

"Vell, I'm planning on keeping Lance away from my Keety."

Evan chuckled. "I'm sure Risty will keep him busy."

"Vell I hope so." Kurt said bamfing to someplace else in the mansion.

Scott sighed as he straightened up his room. The girls were at the mall shopping for they're dresses for the dance. Evan was downstairs doing his homework and he wasn't about to start anything with him right then. He wished he had asked Rogue beforehand like maybe during lunch when he had first heard of it. But he didn't and he was going to the dance with Tammi. Sure she was pretty, but she wasn't Rogue.


	16. What does your dress look like?

Scott jumped and hurried to the window when he heard a car pull in. He looked down and saw Rogue, Jean, and Kitty coming out of the garage carrying some shopping bags. He saw Rogue glance up at him and quickly moved away from the window. He didn't want to complicate things with her any more.

"Did you by chance buy the cute fuzzy dude anything?" Kurt asked bamfing into the foyer.

"Like sorry Kurt. Only girl stuff." Kitty said.

"So vhat color are your dresses?"

"Mine is green, Kitty's is blue, and Rogue's is purple."

"Dark or light?" Evan asked entering.

"It's dark." Rogue said.

He smiled. "I'm guessing you're not going to let me see it until the dance, right?"

"Ya got that right."

"Figured as much, but I'll bet you'll look beautiful no matter what it looks like."

Kitty giggled as her roommate blushed. "Come on and let's like put our stuff away."

Jean was about to enter her room when she saw Scott leaning against his door. "Hey."

"Hey, so you girls got your dresses?"

"Yea, we got them."

"What does Rogue's look like?"

"It's a long dark purple dress. It looks absolutely perfect on her." She said smiling. "I'm sorry you're not the one taking her to the dance."

"I know, but hey maybe I can get a dance with her."

"I think that can be arranged." Jean said smiling.

"I'm counting on it." He said winking to her as he went downstairs.

Evan glanced up from his last subject in his homework when he saw Scott come downstairs. He turned his attention away not wanting to argue with him, but really wanted to. Ororo entered the room and walked towards her nephew. "How's your homework coming?"

"It' going." He said smiling at her. "Almost done."

"Good, how about giving me a hand making dinner when you're done?"

"Sure Auntie O."

"So like Evan is going to like totally die when he sees you in that dress." Kitty said as they hung them into they're closets still in the bags they came in.

"Don` tell me that, cus than ah won` have a date ta tha dance." Rogue said.

Kitty giggled. "Like sorry, but I'm still like totally shocked of Lance going to the dance with Risty."

"Ah know it shocked me as well an` ah know it shocked her." Rogue said sitting on the edge of her own bed. "But she convinced me inta double datin` with her an` Lance."

"Does Evan like know of this?"

"He knows."

"Good cause that would end up being like a total shock. How did he like react?"

"He was kinda shocked at first cus Pietro told him, but when ah told him it was with Risty an` Lance he said he was fine with it."

"Probably more happy that it was like Lance instead of Pietro."

"Yea, he was an` happy that ah was his date too."

"Rogue, can I like ask you something with out you like totally getting mad at me?"

"Sure, go `head."

Kitty took a deep breath "Do you like regret that Scott's not the one taking you like to the dance instead of Evan?"

Rogue sighed. "Ah don` really know. Ah mean ah still like Scott an` ah don` think ah'll ever stop likin` him, but like ah've said before Scott had his chance ta ask me ta tha dance. Evan beat him ta it."


	17. Pre-Dance Jitters

"Okay are you girls ready?" Ororo asked.

"Not like yet!"

"Ah can` find mah shoes."

"I found your shoes, now where's mine?"

Logan chuckled from downstairs as he heard the girls upstairs. It was finally the day of the dance and everyone was going crazy, mostly the students. "So how long until the dance?"

"Exactly fifteen minutes before they leave." Mr. McCoy said taking some aspirin.

"Well, it'll all be over soon." The professor said.

"I'm so nervous." Kurt said adjusting his collar.

"Tell me about it." Evan said trying to do something with his hair, even if he could only gel it.

"Well, with luck things will be okay tonight. No killer dinosaurs or any sort of trouble." Scott said.

"And let's hope people there remember who they're dates are." Evan said as Scott glared at him.

"Vait don't start fighting." Kurt said. "Rogue and Tammi von't go to the dance with two guy's vho have black eyes or bloody lips?"

"Fine." Scott said going to find his coat.

"You girls look beautiful." Ororo said seeing the three girls in they're dresses.

"I am like so nervous." Kitty said. "I mean I hope nothing goes like wrong tonight."

"Everything will go perfectly, Kitty." Jean reassured her friend. "There's no dimensional dinosaurs this time and Forge has kept away from his inventions for a while now."

"Ah'm not sure mah gloves go with mah dress." Rogue said looking down at her hands.

"Well, I have the perfect solution for that." Ororo said handing Rogue a small box.

Rogue looked at her and then at kitty and Jean whom were both smiling. "This ain` one of Bobby's tricks is it?"

"Bobby went no where near this box, I can assure you."

Rogue sighed as she took a deep breath and opened the box and gasped softly. Inside the box placed neatly was a pair of light purple silk gloves. "Ah don` know what ta say."

"Don't say anything." Jean said smiling.

"We like got together and bought them for you." Kitty said smiling as well.

Rogue smiled back. "Now ah'm goin` ta ruin mah make-up." She added trying not to cry.

'Ladies are you ready?' the professor asked.

The three young girls sighed as they went downstairs. Kurt, Evan, and Scott stood in shock, eyes widened, mouths hung open as they saw the girls in they're dresses. "Ya boys are goin` ta catch flies if ya don` shut yer mouths." Rogue told them as Kitty giggled.

"Um... right." They said sheepishly.

"All right, one big group picture." Mr. McCoy said grabbing a camera.


	18. Arrival at the Dance

Scott took off in his car to pick up Tammi. He would have drove the others, but he couldn't stand the point of Evan flirting with Rogue the entire car trip and he would feel guilty about glancing at Rogue instead of at Tammi. He pulled in front of her house, got out of the car, and went up her drive to get her. He rang the doorbell and Tammi answered. "Hi, Scott." She said grinning.

"Hi, you look beautiful." He said smiling at her.

She had on a short light purple dress as he handed her the corsage he had in his pocket safely tucked away. "Thank you, it's beautiful. Let's go."

The four other teens had waited until Duncan had arrived to pick up Jean before they left. "So do you think Duncan will like actually dance this time?" Kitty asked.

"Ah have a feelin` he will." Rogue said.

"Well, I think Jean has a dance reserved with Scott." Evan said.

"So zis Risty and Lance meeting you two there?"

"Yea, Risty insisted on it." Rogue said laughing. "She told me she was goin` ta pick up Lance dat way the others could use his jeep."

"Vell, vith luck tonight vill be perfect."

"It will be." Evan said reaching over and took Rogue's gloves hand and smiled at her as she smiled back.

Kitty and Kurt both exchanged glances smiling about Evan and Rogue.

"You look beautiful, Jean." Duncan said grinning at her when he parked the car outside of the school.

"Thank you, Duncan." She said smiling as he got out and went around and opened her door for her.

"Well, come on. Let's go knock they're socks off." He said.

"Hey there's Rogue and Evan." Risty told Lance as she saw Kurt park.

Lance looked over at them, his mouth dropped as he saw Kitty. Risty looked at him and shook her head. "You'll get your chance to dance with her you know."

"You look great." Rogue told Risty who was wearing a long black dress with purple sequence and some glitter on it.

"Thanks, you do to." The British teen said. "Come on, let's go dance `till we drop."


	19. Thoughts

Rogue and Risty wondered over towards the punch bowl halfway through the dance. "So how are things going between you and Evan?"

"Good, ah guess." Rogue said sneaking a glance over at Scott who was talking with Tammi.

Risty sighed. "Girl, listen to me. It's obvious you still got strong feelings towards Scott, so go over and ask the boy to dance."

"Ah can` do dat Risty." Rogue told her taking a small sip of her punch. "Ah'm here with Evan an` ah like him as well."

"But I've seen the way you've looked at Evan and the way you've looked at Scott. I think you're using Evan to try to get over Scott, but in a good way."

"Ah don` really know. Maybe yer right."

Risty heard a new song come on. "Come on; go ask him to dance."

Rogue sighed as she slowly headed towards Scott and Tammi. Tammi who had saw Rogue heading they're way smiled at her date. "Come on, I love this song." She said grabbing his arm and pulled him out on the dance floor.

__

It's over and done

But the heartache lives on inside

And who's the one you're clinging to

instead of me tonight?

"You could always cut in on them." A voice from behind Rogue said.

"Ah could` do dat." Rogue said. "Besides ah'm here with Evan, `member?"

"Well, one dance with Scott won't ruin things, rogue." Jean told her. "Besides Risty's talking Evan into dancing with her." She added walking over to dance with Duncan.

Rogue looked over and saw Risty drag Evan who seemed reluctant onto the dance floor. Lance looked over at her and smiled as he shrugged. She sighed and walked over towards him. "Guess our dates are dancin` with each other."

"Yea well Kurt's not exactly letting Kitty out of his sight right now so how about it, Roguey?" He asked.

"Sure, ah guess so." She said as they went out on the dance floor

__

And where are you now, now that I need you?

Tears on my pillow wherever you go

I'll cry me a river that leads to your ocean

You'll never see me fall apart

Scott glanced over Tammi's head as she rested it on his shoulder while they slowed danced. He saw Rogue dancing with Lance. Deeply wishing he was the one dancing with her at that moment.

__

In the words of a broken heart

It's just emotions that's taken me over

Caught up in the sorrow, lost in my soul

But if you don't come back

Come home to me, darling

Don't you know there's nobody left in this world

to hold me tight

Don't cha know there's nobody left in this world to kiss goodnight

Goodnight, goodnight

Evan looked over and saw Rogue dancing with Lance. He also caught Scott looking at her. "Why won't he just give up?"

Risty looked over at Scott. "Maybe he really does like the girl."

"But he could have asked her to the dance and he didn't. I asked her first and she said yes."

Risty sighed and looked at Evan. "Look, maybe Mr. Summers over there was feeling a tad bit shy towards Rogue."

"Yea well..." He glanced over at Rogue. "I don't know what to think any more."

"If you want her to be happy do the right thing."

"Vhat's vrong Keety?" Kurt asked as they danced.

"I don't know, it seems like Rogue wishes she was dancing with like Scott right now."

Kurt looked over at Rogue and frowned at whom she was dancing with. "Vell, at least he's not dancing vith you."

"Like quit it." She giggled.

****

Song clip was Destiny's Child 'Emotions'

Ratings go Scott/Rogue: 13 Evan/Rogue: 11


	20. Final Desicion

"Hey if you want me to I'll go butt in on them so you can dance with Scott." Lance suggested.

Rogue smiled and shook her head. "It's a nice offer Lance, but ah don` think it'll work."

"Sure it will, Roguey." He said grinning. "Just say the word."

Rogue glanced over at Scott and Tammi dancing and caught Scott also glancing at her. She instantly turned her attention back to Lance. "Maybe later."

*************************************************************************************

"So you really think she likes him still?" Evan asked.

Risty nodded reluctantly. "I really do. Evan she thinks your a great guy, but your not Scott. She has had a crush on him since she moved to Bayville, she told me herself."

Evan sighed. "All right, well I know I'll regret doing this but hey if it'll make her happy." He said stopped dancing with her as a new slow song started up. "Go grab Lance and I'll ask Tammi." He said walking over. "Hey, dude."

Scott glared at Evan through his glasses. "What do you want?"

"I just came to ask Tammi here if she would care to dance." He said smiling.

"Is it okay, Scott?" Tammi asked thinking this guy was kind of cute.

"Um.. sure go ahead." He said slightly confused.

"Good." Evan said smiling as his eyes wandered towards Rogue who was sitting over on the bleachers now as Scott glanced in the direction he was looking. He gave Evan a confused look and he just nodded as he took Tammi out to the dance floor.

*************************************************************************************

Kitty and Kurt looked over as they saw Evan take Tammi out on the dance floor. "Ooh I hope he like asks her to dance."

"Yea, Rogue needs some happiness in her life." Kurt said nodding in agreement noticing Risty and Lance dancing towards them. "Oh, no."

Kitty giggled. "Don't worry it would only be like one dance if he even like asks me."

"Care to dance, Kitty?" Lance asked smiling.

"Like sure."

"Wanna go at it?" Risty asked Kurt.

"Sure I guess."

*************************************************************************************

Rogue sighed as she moved her white bang out of her eyes. "Hey." She heard looking up and saw Scott. "Um.. hi."

"So are you having fun?" He asked sitting next to her.

"Ah guess so."

Jean looked over at her two classmates and sighed. 'Scott ask her to dance already.' She told him telepathically.

Scott looked up at her and glared. 'Jean stay out of this.'

'Then ask her. The dance is almost over. I'll find a way to keep Tammi away from the both of you just ask her or you may not get another chance.'

Scott sighed quietly knowing she was right. "Um.. Rogue did you want to dance?"

"Uh... sure ah guess it'll be all right." She said as they both stood up and walked out to the dance floor.

*************************************************************************************

Tammi looked over and glared as the Goth girl was moving to dance with Scott. "What does she think she's doing?" She asked out loud.

Evan glanced over and saw Scott and Rogue starting to dance. He looked around for some help. Suddenly his prayers got answered. He heard Tammi gasp and looked at her. The front of her dress was covered in punch. "Oh, I'm so sorry." Tabitha said with Pietro, Fred, and Todd behind her. "You better go get that cleaned." Tammi glared at the blonde and stormed off to the bathroom.

Evan chuckled. "Thanks."

"Well, Rogue and Summers are actually kind of cute together." Tabitha said. "Now where's Blue?" She asked looking around.*************************************************************************************

"Ah can` believe she did dat." Rogue said trying to keep from laughing.

"Yea well good thing we have friends on both sides right?" Scott asked chuckling softly. "I'm really glad we got to dance together?"

"Ah am too. Ah was afraid ta butt in on ya an` Tammi."

"Truthfully I would have been grateful for it." He said smiling at her. "I'm sorry."

"What fer?"

"For being a complete ass."

"Ah guess ah can forgive ya."

"I certainly hope so." He said smiling as she smiled back.

Sorry to all those reviewers who were wishing for Evan/Rogue


End file.
